


Spider Man 2 : Vore from home

by CPgal12



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Crack, Crack Relationships, M/M, Marvel Universe, Shout out to Peter on discord for finally getting vored by Thanos!, Spider web cum, Spider web piss, Vore, i want to die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 12:32:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15291603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CPgal12/pseuds/CPgal12
Summary: What if the battle on Titan has gone different? What if Peters lovely magic kicks ended in a different way?





	Spider Man 2 : Vore from home

"Mwagic Kwick! (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵)و" Peter shouted kicking Thanos, popping out of the portals that Stephan was constantly making. before Peter could continue, it all happened so suddenly, Thanos grabbed our main protagonist!  
"Wittle winsect, Im going to teach woo a wesson! ε-(‘ﾍ´○)┓" Thanos said smugly, in the most terrifying voice. Before Peter could struggle, Thanos forcefully shoved Peter down his cucumber throat. Peter landed in the stomach of the mad titan, causing a big bulge. Peter has never felt more aroused in his life, the same could be said for Thanos. Before petter could get settled in the stomach acid, He was flying all over the place, from the fighting going on out side.  
"GIVE WUS OUR SON BWACK!! 凸(｀0´)凸" Peter heard Tony shout from inside the stomach. Peter had a idea on how to get out, He started tickling the bottom of the titans stomach. He webbed the bottom, and rubbed the sides of his stomach. Before Peter could react to the situation he heard shouting from outside.   
"Did WHE WUST PISS AND WUM SPWIDER WEBS?ヘ（。□°）ヘ" The voice sounded like Mantis. Peter couldn't believe it. Peter couldn't restrain him self anymore, from his boner has gotten too large. He undid his spider suit, and got to work on his little member. "Ky-Kya..｢(＝＞o≦＝)ﾉ" Peter kept moaning, and groaning, Untill he finally busted a nut in the titans stomach.  
"OH MY GWOSH?? DID I JUST DO TWAT? (ᗒᗩᗕ)՞" Peter shouted in the titans stomach.  
"GWUYS? WELP ME PWEASSSEEE! （ΟΔΟ；；）" Peter shouted no response.  
"HEWWO? MR.THWANOS WELP MWE! ILL DO ANYTHING! ━(◯Δ◯∥)━ン" Peter shouted.  
"Wanything? ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯" Peter heard Thanos reply to him. A spark of hope has risen!  
"Wanything for woo Mr.Thwanos!" Peter replied excitedly. Ready to be free of the purple titans stomach.  
"THWEN PEWRISH! (•̀o•́)ง" Thanos shouted, as Peter looked up, he saw The mad titan, was drinking his own piss, and cum.  
"NOOOOOO! （｀〇Д〇）" Peter shouted, only to be stuck in the titans, own piss and cum, that included his own webs. Peter was stuck there, forever...Only to be turned to dust.


End file.
